


100 Kisses

by luckystars1015



Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cherry Boy Hijikata, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Horny Gintoki, M/M, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: “Well, there’s clearly a way out.” Gintoki gestured his head towards the giant banner in front of them: “Kiss 100 times and an exit will appear.”“No,” Hijikata was adamantly looking away from the counter that was at glaring ‘100’. “Anything but that.”--In other words, Gintoki and Hijikata are trapped in a room which won't allow them to leave until they've kissed a 100 times.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	100 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my belated Valentine's day gift to you all <3 ! 
> 
> [This fic was inspired by the amazing Kun-san's wonderful GinHiji art! ](https://twitter.com/kun105kun/status/1346095668243304448)
> 
> I received permission @kun105kun to write a fic based off this art. ありがとうございました, くんーさん! Follow Kun-san for more amazing GinHiji art!

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me right now.” Hijikata was stuck in a room with no exits. And guess who was in there with him? Sakata fucking Gintoki. He scowled at the sorriest excuse for a samurai he’d ever met. “Would you get off your lazy ass and help me find a solution?!” 

Gintoki barely batted an eyelash, choosing to lie still on the bed, which oddly enough, was the only piece of furniture in the room. “Well, there’s clearly a way out.” He gestured his head towards the giant banner in front of them which read: “Kiss 100 times and an exit will appear.”

_“No,”_ Hijikata was adamantly looking away from the counter that was at glaring ‘100’. “Anything but _that.”_

Gintoki shrugged and returned to his earlier task of lazing around. This only seemed to agitate Hijikata further. “Why are we trapped in here together?! How did we even get here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we’re just a figment of a fangirl’s imagination and she trapped us in here,” the silver-haired man offered nonchalantly. 

“Stop spitting out such bullshit answers and help me bust through these walls already!!” 

Gintoki tsked and murmured, “well, you asked.” He wouldn’t have minded taking a nap right now but Hijikata’s constant yapping was making it impossible to get some shut-eye. He watched as the Demon Vice Commander tired himself out and plopped onto the bed in exhaustion. 

After a few minutes, Hijikata rose into a sitting position, looking utterly defeated with his shoulders slumped. “Fine,” he breathed out in a withering breath, “if it means getting out of here, then I’ll... kiss the Yorozuya.” He wasn’t looking at Gintoki when he said that, so he must have been bargaining with some other entity. 

Gintoki rolled his eyes. Did he have to say that statement like he was forced to jump off the plank? There were worse things in this world than getting a smooch from Gin-san. He rose as well and scooted closer. If Gintoki were to catch Ketsuno Ana on the news tonight, he’d have to get this over with soon, too. 

The silver samurai lips were drawing closer to Hijikata when the man suddenly shoved his face away with his palm. “No! I’ll be doing the kissing! I don’t want you slobbering all over me like a dog.” 

“Hey! I take offense to that! I know I’m at least a better kisser than some cherry boy bumpkin!” He considered blocking off his lips so Hijikata would rot in here, but that would mean Gintoki would be stuck right next to him.

Hijikata’s face exploded like red fireworks. “Shut up and just let me prepare myself!” Oh, had Gintoki struck a nerve? The Yorozuya was known to play Hijikata’s nerves like a fiddle, but it was rare for him to actually cause the man to go speechless. 

After a few deep breathing exercises, Hijikata finally deemed himself ready. It was now or never. He placed two hands on Gintoki’s shoulders to prepare himself. He puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and drew closer to his worst enemy. 

Gintoki looked absolutely bored as he watched Hijikata approach. His puckered lips made it seem more like he had sucked on a sour plum. Why were women throwing themselves all over this guy again? 

It was over in the blink of an eye. Hijikata pecked Gintoki’s lips and immediately flung himself back like he’d been burned. Gintoki barely felt the press of Hijikata’s lips. What a terrible kisser.

The two samurai watched the counter drop to ‘99’ before suddenly jumping right back up to ‘100’.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Hijikata shouted, absolutely livid at the blasted device. 

Gintoki bursted out into guffaws. “Hahahahaha! Even the scoreboard doesn’t think you’re a good kisser!” The white-haired man thought his stomach was about to burst. He hadn’t laughed like this in a long time. 

“Well, if it’s so easy, then you try it!” Hijikata would later come to regret his retort.

A devious smirk stretched across his lips. “Lemme show you how it’s done.” Hijikata suppressed a gag (and a blush). 

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata’s wrist and his lips descended onto him. His tongue didn’t stay dormant for long. He licked Hijikata’s lips, which allowed his own to glide over them much easier. 

Surprised by the action, Hijikata threw his head backwards and vigorously rubbed Gintoki’s saliva off his lips with his jacket sleeve. “What the hell was that?!” 

“A kiss,” Gintoki answered plainly. The counter went down from ‘100’ to ‘99” and stayed there. “Looks like the scoreboard agrees with me, too.”

Gintoki watched, intrigued, as Hijikata’s face went from tomato red to absolute vermillion. How many shades of red could Hijikata’s face turn? And what would Gintoki have to do in order to find out?

Hijikata turned back to Gintoki, his body language still on the defensive, but, eventually, he let his guard down. “Fine, do what you want.”

———

_93 Kisses Left_

Gintoki pressed his lips into Hijikata’s slowly and deliberately, like one plucking a flower—petal by petal. He dug his fingers into the back of Hijikata’s head, sending sparks down the ravenette’s spine. He tilted the Vice Commander’s head for a better angle to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked the seam of Hijikata’s lovely lips, quietly asking for permission to enter. 

Hijikata shyly parted his lips, not knowing how much havoc Gintoki’s tongue would wreak, but taking the chance anyway. All of his blood had traveled south. Gintoki pushed and pulled against Hijikata’s tongue like the moon dancing with the tides. Bit by bit, Hijikata melted beneath Gintoki’s fervent exploration of his mouth. When the white-haired man tilted his head once more to dominate Hijikata’s tongue and lick the roof of his mouth, a moan climbed up the back of his throat too quickly for him to suppress. 

Surprised at the sound, Gintoki resurfaced from his endeavor of kissing the Vice Commander's lips raw. A trail of saliva connected them, breaking as the sugar addict got lost in the beauty of Hijikata’s face. The chainsmoker’s pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and he was trying hard to keep from panting too loudly. Even now he refused to show that Gintoki had gotten the best of him. 

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata by the chin and started his newfound expedition of transforming the Demon Vice Commander into a wanton mess. 

———-

_85 Kisses Left_

“Do you wanna see if other places count?” Gintoki suggested, trying to seem more like a curious researcher than horndog he was. 

Hijikata was in a kiss-induced daze, not able to form any of his usual coherent thoughts. He should be threatening the permhead with a public execution by now, but his only thoughts revolved around reuniting their lips. 

As always, he somehow got dragged into the Yorozuya’s pace again, except this time, he allowed himself to get lost in the flow. The white-haired samurai’s question finally registered in his mind, and Hijikata gave a slight nod of his head. 

“Why don’t you take off your scarf,” Gintoki suggested, but the commanding undertone said otherwise. Hijikata swallowed his hesitation, not being able to make eye contact with the Yorozuya’s heated red gaze. The fact that Gintoki, too, had a demonic title to his name bubbled up to the surface of his mind, but he perished the thought. 

The mayo addict licked his lips and the action did not go unnoticed by Gintoki. “It’s an ascot,” Hijikata spat with barely a tinge of good usual fire. 

Hijikata was known by all as a control freak. He wouldn’t have been able to cultivate the Shinsengumi into such a tight-knit organization otherwise. But right now, as he loosened his ascot from his vest and unwrapped it from around his neck, he felt as if his fingers were controlled by someone else. These invisible strings could be traced back to the most devious puppeteer of all: Sakata Gintoki. For some unfathomable reason, Hijikata relished in it, although he would never admit such a heinous truth aloud. 

His fingers unzipped his vest smoothly but started to fumble when they tried to unbutton his shirt past his collarbones. It had become too real now. The cold air of the room brushed against his exposed collarbones and he wanted to shy away like a hermit crab crawling back into its shell. Gintoki did not let him. 

The sugar addict pulled at his shirt collar and his mouth latched onto the junction of Hijikata’s neck like a leech. He sucked until he was sure the skin would bruise, not giving the Vice Commander any mercy. Hijikata barely bit back his moan. This mark, which now tainted Hijikata’s flesh, would now serve as irrefutable evidence of what happened today. It would be the first of many. 

Gintoki let go with a wet pop, licking the new bruise forming there with animalistic pride. He unzipped his own black trainer in return and pulled at his collar. His hand found itself in Hijikata’s silky locks once more and drew his head close. He pressed the mayo addict’s awaiting lips onto his neck. 

“Suck.” Hijikata did not need to be told twice. 

The counter decreased by one more. 

———

_69 Kisses Left_

Gintoki’s mouth latched onto Hijikata’s nipple and the esteemed Demon Vice Commander downright whimpered. His shirt was fully unbuttoned now, exposing his heated chest. One arm covered his face and the other hand dug into the blanket beneath. Whatever barriers Hijkata had left had fallen.

The white-haired devil’s devious tongue swirled around the bud while his mouth sucked at it. It was positively driving Hijikata insane, igniting nerves he didn’t know he had. 

Hijikata had been feeling something hard pressing against his thigh. Maybe he was a cherry boy, but he knew that wasn’t a candy bar in Gintoki’s pocket. Curious like a cat, he rubbed against it, causing Gintoki to moan around his nipple. The vibration went straight to his own dick.

“Don’t throw the fishing line if you’re ready to hook something in.”

“You seriously spewing fishing metaphors with your hands down my pants?”

“Yup,” Gintoki smirked. He cupped Hijikata’s hard length inside his wet boxers and squeezed. 

———

_??? Kisses Left_

Gintoki wasn’t looking at the counter anymore. And neither was Hijikata. He didn’t care if they made it past their goal. Even if they did, there was no way in hell they were stopping now. 

Gintoki pumped two fingers in and out of Hijikata's ass. It was rhythmic, making Hijikata vibrate with melodies no one in this dimension could decipher. 

How did it come to this? It wasn't like he started out this day knowing he was going to fuck the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi into the headboard with all of his being, but here he was now. 

"I'm gonna put it in," Gintoki said. Hijikata had stopped using words long ago. He only spoke through his body now, grinding desperately against Gintoki's body to show how needy he was. Gintoki spit into his hand and smeared the saliva and precum around his dick. 

He grabbed Hijikata's tight waist, surprised to find it more delicate than he expected--like it would snap if he went too hard. Gintoki pushed himself in and heard Hijikata seethed. 

Hijikata was still hiding himself beneath his arms, refusing to show Gintoki his face even though he just saw the most intimate part of him. 

A burning desire overcame him. Gintoki wanted to see Hijikata's face twisted in pleasure because he pushed him towards the edge. He wanted Hijikata to cry out Gintoki's name, over and over again until it was the only word he knew. 

He would make Hijikata moan and sigh and forget everything in the world except for Gintoki. The silver samurai began to pump inside Hijikata, his dick rubbing against the ridges of Hijikata's inside. 

Hijikata hissed, feeling the strange and foreign sensation of stretching around Gintoki’s cock. Why did he ever agree to let that weapon inside him? 

Hijikata bit on his elbow bicep to keep the noises inside. He refused to show any weakness, especially to Gintoki. Far as he knew, they were still to remain rivals after all of this was over. 

Gintoki was unfair. He began kissing Hijikata again. His mouth latched onto his neck and another hickey blossomed beneath his lips. His mouth traveled down and nibbled across hijikata's collar bone. Just how many ways could one use their mouth to unravel another person?

When Gintoki couldn’t wait anymore, his hips increased their speed to a maddening pace. The white-haired man’s hands went to his lover’s waist, angling his hips to hit that one spot that caused tears of pleasure to push past. Hijikata attempted to grab a nearby pillow to hide his face, but Gintoki would not allow him to hide himself any longer. He threw the pillow off the bed. When Hijikata tried to shield himself behind his arms, the sugar addict pushed his hands to the side and interlaced their fingers. He forced Hijikata to expose himself. 

He wanted all of Hijikata, even the sides the man was embarrassed to show to most of the world. Gintoki selfishly desired this man so much, he’d crush an entire mountain into a grain of sand if it dared to stand in between Hijikata and himself. 

The pleasure coursing through Hijikata was so overwhelming, he could no longer suppress his cries. Gintoki pounded harder into Hijikata’s aching hole.

“G-Gintoki!! Aannhhh! Harder! Harder!!” Hijikata desperately wished he could grab something to hold onto, but his hands were still pinned down beside his head. He knew all he would do would wrap his arms around Gintoki. He wanted every inch of himself to be in contact with this white-haired samurai. 

His back arched like a bow strung too tight as Gintoki continued hammering into his prostate. Before long, the dam broke and a mind-blowing orgasm flooded through him. A part of him couldn’t believe he was just brought to a new realm of ecstasy thanks to the Yorozuya of all people. 

With the way Hijikata’s body convulsed around him, even Gintoki couldn’t keep his orgasm at bay. He ejaculated inside Hijikata, painting the man’s inside with his thick cum. 

But Gintoki wasn’t done just yet. He pulled the boneless Hijikata up to sit in his lap and gave him another kiss for good measure. The chainsmoker instinctively wrapped his arms around Gintoki, seeking his newfound lover’s warmth. 

Gintoki should have been tired after his orgasm washed over him but it seemed to have spurred him on even more. He put his jacked arms to good use and lifted Hijikata only to then shoving the man onto his still-hard dick. 

Hijikata screamed, clinging to Gintoki even more. 

———

_0 Kisses Left_

The counter had hit zero a long time ago, but it would be a long time before Gintoki was finished fucking Hijikata raw.


End file.
